hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Dastardly
Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines was one of two series spun off from Wacky Races by Hanna-Barbera for CBS in 1969. Dick Dastardly led the Vulture Squadron in continual pursuit of the courier Yankee Doodle Pigeon. The other squadron members were Muttley, Klunk and Zilly. Paul Winchell and Don Messick performed all of the character voices. Voices *Paul Winchell voiced Dick Dastardly, General and others *Don Messick voiced Muttley, Klunk, Zilly, Yankee Doodle Pigeon, Narrator and others Episodes # Fur Out Furlough/ Barn Dance/Hot Soup/Muttley on the Bounty/Sappy Birthday (9/13/1969) # Follow That Feather/Barber/Empty Hangar/What's New, Old Bean?/Operation Anvil (9/20/1969) # Sky Hi-IQ/Prop Wash/Carpet/The Marvelous Muttdini/A Plain Shortage of Planes (9/27/1969) # Barnstormers/Arnold/Pineapple Sundae/New Mascot/The Bad Actor/Shape Up or Ship Out (10/4/1969) # Stop That Pigeon/Grease Job/Robot/The Big Topper/Zilly's a Dilly (10/11/1969) # The Cuckoo Patrol/Automatic Door/Airmail/The Masked Muttley/Pest Pilots (10/18/1969) # The Swiss Yelps/Fishing/Snap Job/Eagle-Beagle/Movie Stuntman (10/25/1969) # Fly By Knights/There's No Fool Like a Re-Fuel/Springtime/Dog's Life/Strange Equipment/Coonskin Caper (11/1/1969) # Movies Are Badder Than Ever/Home Sweet Homing Pigeon/The Elevator/Obedience School/The Aquanuts (11/8/1969) # Lens a Hand/ Vacation Trip Trap/ Parachute/Leonardo De Muttley (11/15/1969) # Stop Which Pigeon?/Ceiling Zero Zero/ Fast Freight/Home Run/Start Your Engines (11/22/1969) # Who's Who?/Operation Birdbrain/Bowling Pin/Shrink Job/Ship Ahooey (11/29/1969) # Medal Muddle/Go South Young Pigeon/The Window Washer/Beach Blast/Admiral Bird Dog (12/6/1969) # Too Many Kooks/Ice See You/Echo/Rainmaker/Professor Muttley (12/13/1969) # Balmy Swami/Camouflage Hop-Aroo/Mop Up/Big Turnover/Wild Mutt Muttley (12/20/1969) # Have Plane Will Travel/Windy Windmill/Tough Break/The Astromutt (12/27/1969) # Plane Talk/Happy Bird Day/Boxing/Magic Carpet/Super Muttley (1/3/1970) In the 17 "Magnificent Muttley" segments, in which Muttley is the main character, Muttley imagines himself in a lot of situations. These are the characters he pretends to be: * Sailor * Jack (from Jack and the Beanstalk) * Magician * Theatre Actor * Circus Acrobat * Masked Avenger * Movie Stuntman * Davy Crockett * Scuba Diver * Leonardo Da Vinci * Race Car Driver * Olympic Swimmer * Arctic Explorer * Inventor * Tarzan * Astronaut * Super-Hero Credits *Produced and Directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera *Associate Producer: Alex Lovy *Story: Larz Bourne, Dalton Sandifer, Mike Maltese *Story Direction: Alex Lovy, Bill Perez *Voices: Paul Winchell, Don Messick *Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols *Production Design: Iwao Takamoto *Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek *Character Design: Jerry Eisenberg *Layout: Lou Appet, Ed Benedict, Jim Fletcher, Don Jurwich, Lin Larsen, Jack Manning *Animation: Ed Barge, Emil Carle, Izzy Ellis, John Garling, Maria Jursic, Carlo Vinci, Jerry Hathcock, Bob Maxfield, Ken Muse, Morey Reden, Veve Risto *Background Styling: Walt Peregoy *Backgrounds: Dave Weidman, William Butler, Robert Gentle, Iraj Paran, Curtis Perkins *Title Design: Bill Perez *Titles: Robert Schaefer *Music Director: Ted Nichols *Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker *Ink & Paint Supervisor: Roberta Greutert *Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West *Sound Direction: Richard Olson *Film Editing: Pat Foley, Richard Allen *Camera: Dick Blundell, Bill Kotler, Ralph Migliori, Cliff Shipser, Rex Stevens, Roy Wade *A Hanna-Barbera Production *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *RCA Sound Recording *Copyright © 1969 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:CBS shows Category:The Funtastic Index